Nemesis
by CommadoreRobespierre
Summary: A mysterious dark figure from the Doctor's past is bent on revenge and destruction; a new alliance and a malicious plan sees the Doctor, Amy, Rory and new friend Lorelei fight not only for their lives, but for everything they thought they believed in


**NEMESIS**

**Samil Brent**

The blue fluorescent light dimly illuminated the long white table, the edges of the room steeped in darkness. Everything about the room was smooth and modern; ten chairs bolted to the ground surrounded the oval table each curved in a capsule shape. A soft beep sounded and the door hissed open, revealing a figure silhouetted in the corridor, a group of several others behind him. He stepped into the room and the lights brightened, revealing what would have been a handsome young man in his late twenties had it not been for the fact that the right edge of his face was cold glinting metal, and part of his neck, too, even down to his chest and right hand. In entirety, his body was sixteen percent robotic. His right eye, the latest in optometric technology, surveyed the room clinically whilst his left, a vivid blue, followed it slightly out of sync. His unkempt brown hair was short and he wore an intimidating black suit, including black leather gloves, with a long flowing overcoat. He strode to the head of the table, the others following and sliding into the seats. His associates were all similarly dressed, some of them in their traditional robes of the race they represented. Once they were all seated, he began:

"The Doctor has to be stopped. With the power he possesses as a Time Lord, he leaves a trail of death and destruction wherever he goes."

"And exactly how are we going to do that, Brent?" interrupted a Chelonian representative. "This man has defeated almost every alien race, including his own." Brent smiled shrewdly, revealing perfectly white straight teeth.

"And where they have failed, we will succeed by setting in motion a chain of events so Machiavellian that even the Doctor will be powerless."

"Others have claimed the same feat," boomed a Cyberman, its metal eyes staring dangerously. Brent leaned forward.

"The others did not understand the Doctor as I do; they saw him merely as a force to be reckoned with, not as an emotional being. We will not be so naïve. The alliance has agreed that he is too dangerous to be left alive if we are to achieve peace. I trust that you still hold this view." There was a murmur of general agreement from around the table.

"So, what is your grand plan?" demanded a voice from a seemingly empty chair. The Cyberman held up a Graske from where it had been seated, its large red pointed ears almost half the size of its body. Brent looked around the room from member to member, his blue eye glimmering dangerously.

"We're going to kidnap one of the Doctor's friends," he declared.

"But they travel with him all the time; we don't even know where they are," argued the Graske.

"Not those friends. My allies the Pyraustron had an altercation with the Doctor. They reported seeing another human from Earth: a new friend. We have a hologram from their memory scan and an approximate location. Once we have this human, the Doctor will come. We will separate him from his friends, then draw him into the vault and dispose of him there. That is the skeleton of the plan. There are more details to be known, but first I must have an assurance of your continued allegiance."

"The Chelonians are loyal to your cause," the turtle-like warrior spoke first.

"As are we," added a Haemo-goth, its pallid complexion even more ghostly in the fluorescent light. Each representative in turn reaffirmed their race's devotion as Brent listened with satisfaction. Once they had finished their pledges he stood and moved behind his chair with renewed energy.

"The Movellans and I will capture the girl. You will assemble your elite squadrons and become familiar with the details of the plan. Be prepared for anything and everything mentioned in the debriefing of the Doctor's abilities. Pacis quod prosperitas."

"Pacis quod prosperitas," they all repeated austerely.

**Abduction**

Lorelei walked quietly along the forest path, gravel and dead leaves crunching underfoot. The early morning sunlight streamed through the trees, mist dissipating it into golden shafts that transformed the forest into a magical wonderland. She breathed deeply, inhaling the blend of scents of gumtrees, ferns and other native plants wafting through the crisp air. She slowed and stopped as she reached the spot where the Tardis had disappeared.

"One year, three weeks and two days," she announced to the forest. She took a red bowtie from her pocket and looked it over fondly. "Do you miss him, Dave?" she called out, gazing into the forest surrounding her as her voice rang through the trees. After a moment a distant voice answered her.

"Bowties are cool!" This was followed immediately by the roar of the Pyraustron, the Tardis whooshing and numerous other sounds. Lorelei grinned as they died away, then tilted her head to the side.

"That's strange," she murmured. "Almost sounded like…"

"A gun cocking?" A calm voice finished.

Lorelei started as Samil Brent stepped out from behind a tree a few metres in front of her, accompanied by three Movellans; two Androids dressed in tight-fitting white uniform and one Gynoid, her hair in a silver braid. They each held Stun Guns aimed precisely at Lorelei. Brent strode easily towards her and she inhaled sharply as his robotic features became more distinguishable. He paused in front of her. "So, you're the Doctor's newest friend," he sneered. "What's your name, girl?" She glared at his deprecating tone and said nothing.

Brent gave a small signal and the Movellans stepped ominously forward, guns still levelled at her chest. "Your name," he repeated coolly.

"Lorelei."

"Lorelei. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"What do you want?" Lorelei surreptitiously slipped her hand into her pocket. Brent's eyes flickered to her hand and then back to her face, but he seemed unperturbed.

"That's quite simple; I want you." He gazed evenly at her face as she fought not to betray the rising sense of fear.

"The Doctor's going to kick your butt," she declared staunchly. Brent nodded towards her pocket.

"Did he give you that?" She slowly took the micro device out and clutched it tightly as a red light blinked repeatedly.

"He'll come for me now, if I don't kick your butt first." Brent smiled coldly and stepped menacingly closer so that his eyes were only ten centimetres away from her own. She tensed, but returned his steely gaze.

"I'm counting on him coming," he hissed fiercely. "And, if the Doctor is still the Doctor, you'll wish he never had." He resumed his icy demeanour and turned back to the Movellans. "Stun her."

As soon as he had stepped back the Movellans fired, but Lorelei was too fast and dived sideways, rolling off the path. Brent just watched with folded arms, his partially steel jaw taut. She sprang to her feet as the Movellans followed, green laser blasts firing rapidly, and sprinted desperately, zigzagging in front of trees and plants as much as possible. But the Movellans were faster and had higher endurance, and she could hear them catching her up. Beginning to pant and her arms stinging from her five, she pressed the button on the device again frantically six times, hoping that the Doctor knew the earth Morse Code for a distress call. One of the green beams hit her in the arm, instantly electrocuting her and she collapsed with a cry. She willed her muscles to recover and squirmed across the ground as the Movellans closed in. Her hand grasped a rock and she hurled it at her pursuers, hitting one of the men in the chest. He stumbled and tripped, but this only made the other two more determined. They stopped above her, one on either side with guns aimed. Lorelei rolled onto her back and defensively held up a stick, a pathetic weapon against the hi-tech stun guns.

"I've got a stick, and I'm not afraid to use it!" The Android and Gynoid looked at each other for a moment as though amused. Seeing this, she threw the stick at the Android's head. He caught it and markedly crushed it with one hand, then looked back at her. "Oh dear…" There was a report and a crackle as both guns discharged at point blank range. Lorelei convulsed uncontrollably, then lay perfectly still. The Mollevans stood over her indifferently until Brent arrived. He gazed at the inert figure before him with detached interest.

"Is she alive?" he asked. The Gynoid bent over her and checked her pulse.

"Alive, but weak," she reported obediently. Brent nodded.

"Take her to the medical centre. Make sure you secure her." The Mollevans complied silently.

**Distress Call**

Rory lay stretched out on the beach next to Amy sunbaking under a brilliantly clear blue sky. The Doctor bounded up to them wearing only board shorts, big Tardis blue rimmed sunglasses and his beloved red bowtie.

"Oh, please, no," moaned Amy when she saw him. The Doctor took a breath to protest. "And don't say 'bowties are cool' or I'll bury you in the sand," she threatened.

"Good thing the sand is as soft as goose down," the Doctor smiled. "So, you're enjoying Florana?"

"It's lovely," replied Amy dreamily, closing her eyes.

"It's more than lovely!" declared the Doctor merrily. "It's one of the most beautiful planets in the universe! Have you tried the water yet? The oceans here are effervescent."

"Okay, I don't even know what that word means in English," Rory admitted.

"Basically, the bubbles support you."

"Cool!" Something beeped insistently and the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"It's waterproof," he replied to Amy and Rory's quizzical looks. His expression changed as he checked the source of the beeping.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Rory. The Doctor looked up.

"Lorelei. She's in trouble." Amy and Rory scrambled to their feet. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut the holiday short."

"Let's go," Amy affirmed without a second thought.

They all raced to the blue police phone box parked starkly on the sand and hurried inside. The Doctor quickly set the coordinates and the Tardis jolted to life. "Can you tell where she is?" asked Rory.

"The UPS can track her location, also her health if it's touching her skin. Right now she's in the forest."

"The same one we met her in?"

"In almost the exact same spot." The Doctor pressed a series of buttons as the others watched apprehensively over his shoulder and a stifled recording played over the speakers.

"…you'll wish he never had. Stun her." Sounds of running and scuffling as well as frequent bursts of gunfire.

"What's happening? Who's firing?" Rory asked anxiously.

"There's no way to tell," answered the Doctor gravely. They listened as six short beeps from the UPS pierced the low thrumming of the Tardis. "A distress call," he murmured, brow furrowing. They gasped as they heard Lorelei cry out.

"I've got a stick, and I'm not afraid to use it! Oh dear…" A distorted bang followed by silence.

"We've lost radio transmission," reported the Doctor grimly and hurried over to check a display.

"Is she alright?" demanded Amy fretfully.

"She's been severely electrocuted with possible cardiac complications. Probably from multiple stun guns at close range; they're meant for subduing more robust creatures." The Tardis landed with a shudder and they rushed out, the Doctor consulting his screwdriver for directions. They hastened through the forest, following the trail of flattened plants. Gradually, a low rumbling was heard and Amy and Rory glanced at the Doctor, who picked up speed.

"Lorelei!" he shouted as the din grew louder until it was deafening and a large jet black spacecraft lifted from several metres in front of them and, once it was well clear of the forest, blasted into the sky with a thunderous sonic boom. They watched in defeated awe as the trail of white smoke evaporated into space. The Doctor looked down despondently and something caught his eye. He stooped and picked up a red bowtie from the forest floor.

"What do we do?" asked Amy softly. The Doctor closed his hand over it and looked up.

"We find our friend."

"But we don't even know who our foes are!" interjected Rory. The Doctor stood, placing the bowtie in his pocket.

"If there's a foe anyone should be worrying about, it's me."

"And me!" affixed Amy spiritedly.

"Us," corrected Rory, putting an arm around Amy. They both beamed kindly at the Doctor. He returned a small smile, a spark coming back into his eyes.

"Well, what are you two looking at; back to the Tardis! We've got some bad guys to catch."

**Welcome to the BloodStar**

Lorelei groaned and gingerly opened her eyes, quickly closing them again as the fluorescent light burned them. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and her head throbbed terribly. She opened her eyes again and squinted at her surroundings. She was in a white perfectly round sterile room lying on a bed.

"Ah, she awakes," a sardonic voice made her grimace. Brent stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against and swaggered to her side. "How are you feeling?" Lorelei glowered at him and tried not to betray her soreness. "You're mad at me for ordering your abduction from your home planet and shooting you with stun guns, understandably. But, I'm only trying to help you."

"Really?" she snapped sarcastically. "Then why am I chained to the bed?" She indicated her hands and legs.

"So you don't do anything rash," Brent eyed her in amusement for a moment as Lorelei glowered at him.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"Welcome to the BloodStar," Brent spread his arms wide.

"What do you want from me?"

"How did you meet the Doctor?" Lorelei faltered.

"Why should I tell you?" Brent smiled coldly, maliciously.

"Because I can make your time here pleasant or unbearably painful. Just a simple question: how did you meet him?"

"His ship landed in my forest and I kind of ran into it."

"And then what? He gave you that UPS at some point." Lorelei nodded and immediately regretted the movement.

"There was a Pyraustron in a cave we discovered. It was about to kill Amy so I confronted it, but I got scratched. The Doctor and the others saved me."

"Saved you? He led you into danger; he almost got you killed!" Brent spat. "That's all he does; leave a trail of devastation, hurt everyone he comes into contact with and then move on to the next 'adventure'!" The vivid blue eye pierced hers with intense hatred as Brent fumed, slamming a hand onto the table in passion. "All this pretence of being the champion of the universe to pump up his own ego whilst millions suffer and die from his actions!"

Lorelei stared at him fearfully as Brent regained his composure and glanced at her restraints again, but saw no way out.

"He hurt you, some time ago," she ventured softly. "What did he do?" Brent started at the observation and turned away for a moment, brimming with emotion. A new rage ignited his human eye and he spun back around.

"I ask the questions; you answer!" he snarled. "Guards!" he called to the two Movellans at the door. "Punish her for this insolence!" Brent turned on his heel and strode towards the exit.

"Too cowardly to 'punish me' yourself, bug-eye?" Lorelei yelled after him, unable to completely disguise her trepidation. Brent froze mid-step, eyes dead ahead. Lorelei watched anxiously as her captor whirled around and walked ominously towards her, cracking his knuckles.

His clothes were like a black hole in the blinding white of the room. Brent stopped, looming above her, both terrifying eyes set in an icy gaze upon her face. She met his gaze obstinately and he smiled menacingly.

"I can see your fear," he growled. He raised a gloved hand to his robotic eye. "This can see more than a normal human eye; I can see infra red, micro waves, radio waves." With sudden violence he gripped one hand around her throat, choking her. Lorelei gasped and then tried not to breathe, instead focusing on freeing her hands to no avail. The two awful eyes bored into hers. "And now you're panicking, praying for the Doctor to come and rescue you. But he's not here and you're dying." She spluttered and writhed under his unrelenting grasp. He watched her coldly for a moment, then abruptly released her. Lorelei gasped for breath, sucking in air. "I let you live, yet he's the hero," murmured Brent darkly as he strode for the door, long coat flowing behind him. The two Movellans followed him out and the door locked mechanically behind them.

**Suicide without the Death Part**

In the Tardis, Amy and Rory watched apprehensively as the Doctor worked at the central console pressing buttons, throwing himself to another side and pulling levers. He glanced occasionally at a screen.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" ventured Rory.

"A cup of tea would be nice." The Doctor responded without looking up and scanned something with the sonic.

"Tea?"

"And a biscuit, please." Rory sighed resignedly and went out to make the tea. Amy hopped next to the Doctor.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"I've reactivated the transmitter of the UPS-"

"Doctor," Amy reminded him.

"Oh, right. The universal positioning system that I gave Lorelei. I fixed it."

"Which means…?" The Doctor gave her a meaningful look.

"We can talk to her." He pressed another button and spoke into a microphone on the console.

"Lorelei, Lorelei can you hear me? Lorelei. Lorelei…what's her last name?" Amy shrugged.

"Doctor?" A strained voice came over the speakers.

"Lorelei! Am I good or what?" Amy gave him a reproachful glare. "Right, er, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I just got strangled by a guy with a robot eyeball."

"Oh, so not very oxygen saturated, then," he chatted awkwardly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, this guy is insane. He has some kind of vendetta against you. I think he kidnapped me to get to you, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's got some kind of trap set up if you come here…wherever here is. He called this the BloodStar; am I on a spaceship?"

"Yes, and you're still relatively close to earth."

"Relatively close?"

"You're still on the Orion-Cygnus arm, near the Owl Nebula."

"The what?"

"You're about two thousand six hundred light years away from earth." The Doctor paused as this sunk in.

"That's close?" exclaimed Lorelei.

"What can you tell us about the people who kidnapped you?" the Doctor asked.

"It was the robot man; he's in charge. There were three other people, two of them shot me with laser guns. But it's like they're brainwashed or something, and they're all incredibly good looking and fast – they caught up with me really quickly. And they have these little belt pack things."

"Movellans," stated the Doctor. "He's wired them to obey him."

"Who's he?" interjected Amy. The Doctor pursed his lips.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Doctor," Lorelei's voice sounded small over the speakers. "I don't think you should come here; he's using me to get to you. And he said his eye can see radio waves."

"Well, that's just weird," agreed the Doctor as Rory returned with tea and biscuits on a tray.

"What did I miss?"

"Is that Rory?"

"Lorelei? Are you alright?" Rory asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine; they obviously don't want me dead." She restrained herself from adding 'yet'.

"We're coming to get you," announced the Doctor firmly.

"No; it's too dangerous!" Lorelei argued from her chamber.

"So was everything I've ever done," countered the Doctor. "Whatever he wants, he can ask it from me personally."

"What if he wants you dead?" Rory enquired warily. "Is this another suicide mission?"

"Well, yes," conceded the Doctor, "but without the death part." Rory looked at him in bemusement.

"Drink your tea," instructed Amy. "You too," she turned to the Doctor.

"What about me?" asked Lorelei's voice.

"You hold tight, missy," soothed the Doctor. "And keep that UPS with you. We're on our way."

**The Allies Amass**

Samil Brent marched down the snaking corridor, his robotic features glinting in the artificial light. He pressed a button on his synthetic right ear as he walked.

"Are the elite assembled?" And debriefed? Good. I'm coming to address them." He clicked the ear receiver off without breaking his stride and less than a minute later he was entering the iron bolted doors to the vault. He entered an eleven digit code and waited as the huge locks within the door rotated noisily and the door heaved itself open with a loud screech. Inside were five groups of five species, all armed and wearing the uniform of their creed: Cybermen, Graske, Chelonians, Haeomo-goths and the Movellans. Each group of four stood to attention in a neat line as Brent entered and stopped in front of them, scrutinising, analysing. "We have one of the Doctor's accomplices in our custody," he announced. "And it's only a matter of time before the Doctor himself arrives. He will most likely have two companions with him, as mentioned in the debriefing material. They must be separated from him and subdued and the Doctor must be lead here to the vault. Under no circumstance can he see more than one of your species or he will suspect our alliance and the game will be up."

"The Chelonians will take care of the companions," rumbled the Chelonian leader. Brent nodded.

"You patrol the corridors. The rest of you: arrange yourselves hidden in here for the Doctor's arrival; I want him alive. At first." He smiled wickedly. "Let the fun and games begin."

**Fun and Games**

In the hangar of the BloodStar, a familiar whooshing sound ruptured the eerie stillness. Gradually, the Tardis appeared behind a sleek black space craft with "Nemesis" etched in silver letters on its hull. The Doctor stuck his head out the door and looked around.

"Hmm, it could use some interior decoration," he remarked at the metallic surroundings and swung the door open. Amy and Rory followed him out and admired the ship in front of them.

"That's a nice spaceship," gaped Rory and ran his hand along the glossy finish.

"Why can't the Tardis look this cool?" teased Amy. The Doctor scowled at her.

"It's what's on the inside that counts!" he protested. "And, besides, black's boring; boring old black! Nothing like Tardis blue. Now, stop your squabbling and follow me. As long as they don't know we're here, we have the element of surprise." They crept past the ship and through the hangar until they arrived at a sealed door. The Doctor checked the sonic screwdriver. "We need to go left," he informed them in a low voice. "Get behind those canisters in case someone hears the door open." He waited until Amy and Rory were out of sight before sonicking the door open and hiding himself. There was no reaction, no voices; nothing but the same eerie stillness.

"Doctor," whispered Amy. "You know how in movies it's all quiet and then someone says 'it's too quiet' and a big monster jumps out…is this one of those moments?" The Doctor put an arm round each of their shoulders.

"Well, when you put it that way, quite possibly; yes. Unless we jump out first." He gave them a playful push towards the door and together they slipped cautiously through.

Dim lights mounted on the walls every few metres lined the corridor and numerous electronic doors could be seen cut into either side both ahead and behind them. The air was clean and dry; filtered by a state-of-the-art conditioning system. The occasional alcove steeped in shadow boded a possible predator, though the first in sight contained only a neat stack of containers. The Doctor went ahead, cautioning Amy and Rory to stay close behind him. "If Lorelei's right and this is a trap, we're probably expected," he undertoned as they tiptoed down the corridor.

"Not expected as in for tea?" asked Rory nervously. "I'm good at making tea."

"That you are," smiled the Doctor. "Good catch," he winked at Amy, who bumped Rory affectionately at the hip. "We're getting closer to the signal now," the Doctor examined his screwdriver as he walked. "I'm sure Lorelei will be happy to see us. Then we'll have a nice chat with the robot eye man. Maybe you can make us some tea, Rory. Rory?" The Doctor spun round to an empty silent corridor. "Not the time for hide and seek," he grumbled, anxiously scanning the passageway. "Amy? Rory?" He padded quickly back down the deep blue carpet, checking every crevice he could see, but there was no sign of his friends. With a frustrated sigh, he relented and turned back around. "They must be teed off," he mumbled to himself and continued towards Lorelei's signal.

Brent answered his ear piece.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we have the Doctor's companions, but he's following a signal to find the girl." Brent's eyes narrowed.

"The UPS; she still has it." He thought quickly for a moment. "Slow down the Doctor," he ordered. "I don't care how, as long as the operation isn't compromised. I'll take care of the girl."

"Sir, why don't we just capture him like the others?"

"I want him to walk into our trap of his own volition," sneered Brent. "I want him to come to the awful realisation that he has led his friends and himself right into the jaws of the beast."

"Yes, sir."

Lorelei traced the contours of the UPS from her restrained position, quickly shoving it in her pocket as someone entered the code for the door from outside. The door hissed open and one of the Movellans entered, the same peculiar blank look on his Adonis-like face.

"You must give me the UPS," he directed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lorelei evenly. The Android calculated.

"If you don't give it to me, I am authorised to retrieve it by force."

"I don't have it," she persisted, betrayed by her voice quivering slightly. "I dropped it in the forest." He assessed her coldly. "Why are you taking orders from this guy anyway," she gushed, lifting her head up. "He's mad, obsessed!"

The Android put a cool hand on her chest, powerfully pushing her back down as his other hand reached for her pocket. Lorelei resisted ineffectually, only just managing to press the button once before he forced her arm away.

"He is the master and I obey him," he said simply as he released her and with his prize briskly exited the room.

"Damn it!" Lorelei cursed as she was left alone, struggling more desperately against her bonds to no avail.

The sonic screwdriver beeped once and, after a pause, again softly and the Doctor checked it.

"Moving…" he murmured. He fiddled with a couple of buttons and checked the display again. A low guttural sound made him look up and he stopped with a gulp. A bulky Chelonian stood before him holding a laser gun in its blunt claws. Although it was only about waist high, its fierce expression and wide muscular physique rapidly dispelled any dismissal of its capabilities; this was clearly a warlike creature not to be underestimated. They appraised each other for a moment before the Doctor spoke: "Got bored with flower arranging, then?" he asked amiably. The humanoid tortoise didn't answer, but tightened its grip on the weapon. The Doctor sniffed and waved a hand in front of his face. "Phew, you smell like leather. Still no shampoo on Chelonia?" The Chelonian growled.

"Smart sayings will get you nowhere, Doctor."

"I disagree," argued the Doctor lightly. "Words are incredibly powerful; they can strengthen hearts and stop wars…or destroy entire Empires if they're misused. Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what you Chelonians are doing here?"

"This mission is classified."

"But it's obviously about me," the Doctor exasperated. "And, if the mission is about me, I think I deserve to know." The Chelonian paused.

"This mission is classified," he repeated.

"You know, you're not helping your race intellectually by just repeating the same answer."

"Classified," he growled.

"You're not going to let me get past?" The Chelonian shook his head slowly. "Who are you working for? This isn't a Chelonian space station." The Chelonian stepped forward ominously.

"Too many questions," it warned.

"Tell that to Leonardo de Vinci." It stepped heavily towards him again.

"Too many questions."

"Again with the repetition," the Doctor began to retreat. "But you're not going to shoot me; you've had plenty of opportunity to do that. If you weren't so tough and leathery with cybernetic enhancements and a laser gun I'd…" The Chelonian glared at him fiercely, weapon primed. The Doctor gulped again. "Never mind." He turned and hurried back the way he had come, glancing once over his shoulder to check that he wasn't being followed, but the Chelonian just stood there, his coal black eyes watching.

**Rescue Number One**

The Doctor moved quickly along the corridor, eyes and ears alert. Lorelei's signal had come to rest at a location a few metres ahead and he saw a heavily fortified door that must lead to the room, but continued softly past it. Instead, he painstakingly followed the passageway which he guessed led around in a huge circle. Eventually the signal, which had been getting weaker, began to strengthen as he neared the last location before the UPS had begun to move. But, just as he was beginning to get close, he paused and drew in a deep breath, exhaling with irritation. "Leather," he sighed. And, as if on cue, another Chelonian revealed itself from an alcove where it had been hiding in shadow. "Look, I've already talked with your superior," he began.

"My superior?" growled the Chelonian. "And who is my superior?" The Doctor jerked a finger behind him.

"Back there, that other Chelonian. I thought that he was your superior." He could see his adversary's anger flaring at the mention of status.

"He is not my superior," grunted the Chelonian irately.

"Well, perhaps you should talk to him," suggested the Doctor mildly. He indicated back down the corridor. "You lead the way: I don't know this station." The Chelonian hesitated. "He said you should be demoted," the Doctor added hopefully, noting the sudden flare of the Chelonian's nostrils.

"Because you're a coward in battle. Or a custard; I couldn't quite understand his accent." This was too much for the Chelonian who marched off down the corridor with a snarl. The Doctor smiled mischievously and quickly continued along the corridor.

After a few moments he reached the right door and deftly used the sonic screwdriver to override the control panel. The door whooshed open and he hurried into the blindingly white circular room and over to the prone figure of Lorelei.

"Doctor!" cried Lorelei joyfully when she saw him. "I didn't think you'd find me after they took the…the beepy thing."

"UPS," the Doctor corrected with a smile. "Now, let's get you free." He sonicked the handcuffs and chains around her ankles one by one. "What did you do to your wrists?" he exclaimed at the raw red welts beneath the handcuffs. Lorelei grinned, wincing as he removed them. "You didn't expect me to go down without a fight, did you? I was hoping for a hulk kind of scenario…" The Doctor removed the last of the chains and helped her to sit up. Lorelei levered herself off the table, relieved to be free, and took a wobbling step before teetering and grabbing the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes scanning her face concernedly.

"I'm okay," she insisted, allowing him to help her. "Just the after-effects of getting shot, I suppose."

"We'll fix you up in the Tardis," the Doctor promised as they made it out of the room and Lorelei, already feeling stronger, began to walk gingerly on her own.

**Into the Jaws of the Beast**

"Do you know where you're going?" enquired Lorelei as they followed the corridor. The Doctor consulted his screwdriver. "You're not serious! They took the UP-beepy thing to lure you somewhere. Crazy robot man wants to do something bad to you; this isn't a tea party! What?" she asked in response to his look. The Doctor shook his head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you'd been listening to our conversations. And I have to go there; they've got Amy and Rory." Lorelei faltered.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan," replied the Doctor defensively. "I'm the Doctor; I always have a plan. A brilliant plan; a plan so clever it could lecture at university." They continued in silence for a moment.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" The Doctor spluttered in indignation, unable to formulate a witty retort.

"Maybe that is my plan," he finally countered.

"What, to not have a plan?"

"They won't be expecting that." He stopped outside of a door, the same as every other door but for its steel fortification and extra large keypad.

"Doctor," Lorelei turned to him. "I trust you. And, no matter what that lunatic says, you are a good man." The Doctor gazed at her searchingly and then smiled impishly.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. She nodded at the floor.

"A little bit." The Doctor fumbled in his pocket and took out a red bowtie. He handed it to her with a wry smile and took her hand. They faced the door again, letting the foreboding of the cold steel wash over them.

"Some say fear is a sign of weakness, something to be quashed," said the Doctor quietly. "I say fear is like a sieve, separating those who fear and still do good and those who let their fear distort them. And it's handy if you're running away; makes you go faster." Lorelei raised her eyebrows.

"Into the breach?" she smiled nervously. The Doctor readied the sonic, aiming it at the entry panel.

"Once more my friend. Possibly twice. Three times at the most." He sonicked the panel and the door opened with an ominous metallic shriek.

The space confronting them initially seemed almost black, but Lorelei could sense how large it was from the wave of cooler air that washed over her and the reverberation of the sound that echoed throughout it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as though it were a bird straining to be free of its cage as she waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Doctor…" a sardonic voice hissed through the darkness, almost like the beginning of an eerie nursery rhyme. Lorelei's heart accelerated and she endeavoured to breathe evenly. She was grateful for the Doctor's hand still holding hers. The dim lighting brightened to a glow, revealing a cavernous black marble room with a balcony enclosing three walls. Samil Brent stepped forward from the shadows, both eyes fixed intently upon them. "At last, your time has come, my nemesis" he sneered. The Doctor had been taken aghast by Brent's features, but quickly gathered his wits.

"Well, the time that I'm living in is my time, so technically it has come and will continue to come." Brent glared.

"Putting on your brave face, your mask. That's how all the others saw you, isn't it?"

"Where are Amy and Rory?" the Doctor demanded seriously. The corner of Brent's mouth twitched mirthlessly and he clicked his fingers. Two Movellans escorted Amy and Rory at gunpoint from behind a stack of silver crates.

"Your friends," Brent scorned. "Two more creatures damaged because of you."

"You," the Doctor said softly, his brain whirring to figure out the situation. "I know you, your face is…familiar. Well, the human part." Brent glowered darkly and stepped closer, gloved hands tightening.

"Eighteen years," he spat. "Galsec Seven, when I was just a boy. You promised you'd come back for me," Brent walked menacingly closer as he spoke, his human eye burning with long kept anger. "I was trapped under a fallen truck, oil spilling onto the ground. You had to do something important, but you promised that I'd be alright, that you wouldn't be long. I waited, barely able to breathe. You. Never. Came."

Brent was almost upon them now, the detail of his pale scarred skin clearly visible, but they were both held captive by his smouldering hate-filled gaze.

"The oil," the Doctor whispered involuntarily, the full horror dawning upon him. Brent closed the gap so that his face was only inches from the Doctor's, willing him to take in every aspect of his disfigured countenance.

"The oil," Brent hissed before turning away again. "They found me semi-conscious, severe burns to thirty percent of my body." He paused, allowing the eerie silence to resettle as his final words dissipated into the ventilated air.

"Sam," said the Doctor softly. "It is Sam, isn't it? Sam, I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry?" Brent whirled around and was suddenly upon the Doctor, hands viciously clenching his shoulders. "You could have called for help, sent a message – any number of tiny actions to save my life!" Flecks of spit flew from his lips as he roared, shaking with fury. He threw the Doctor violently backwards, sending him sprawling onto the floor. "You left me to die, Doctor, like so many before me. And you never paid the price, never saw the iron hand of justice. Nothing. Because 'you're the Doctor', isn't that right? Supposed healer who, instead, brings devastation." He brandished a hand towards the Doctor's position on the floor as though to dismiss him and vigorously strode a short way away, pummelling his rage into the floor and into his tightly clamped fists.

Lorelei took the opportunity to glance around; noticing the selection of armed creatures arranged along the balcony, weapons aimed at them. She ended upon Amy and Rory who were looking at her and the Doctor anxiously. Amy met Lorelei's gaze and gave her a small smile which Lorelei returned with a subtle wave, making sure Brent was still facing away. The Doctor was still fixed on 'Sam', looking after him with incredible guilt etched upon his face.

"Sam," he began with a cracked voice.

"Don't call me 'Sam'," warned Brent threateningly, half turning to glare ferociously at him.

"The ship was set to self-destruct – hundreds of people would have died. I just, I want you to understand that I didn't abandon you, not willingly."

"You can say what you like, Doctor," Brent spat out the last word venomously, almost splitting it into two separate words. "You led your friends into danger; you walked in here of your own volition and now you're going to pay." He clicked his fingers again and suddenly the door was closing behind them, two more Movellans guarding the way out. Brent finally turned back around, loathing still festering in his piercing blue eye. He scrutinised the Doctor for a moment, who maintained a level gaze, but couldn't hide the fear of eighteen years of building hate as he awaited the first blow. Brent's gaze shifted icily to Lorelei and he smiled viciously as the Doctor, realising, grasped her hand again. "You. Girl; Lorelei," drawled Brent sickeningly sweetly. "Come here."

"No," the Doctor answered firmly for her. Brent rolled his eyes, expecting this, and gestured towards the miniature army surrounding them.

"Kill her now or kill her later, it's of no consequence to me." The Doctor squeezed Lorelei's hand reassuringly.

"It's me you want – she's completely innocent; she's only met me once!"

"As did I," snarled Brent, wrath boiling instantly. "You created this!" he twirled a gloved hand around his upper body. "And now you will suffer because of it."

**The Consequences**

Lorelei, trembling, put her other hand on top of the Doctor's and gently extracted her hand from his.

"I choose to do this," she emphasised softly. "Just like I chose to follow you through the forest and to battle that thing. We all have choices, and he chose to imprison me here, not you." The Doctor gazed apprehensively at her, speechless as Lorelei lifted her hand and walked nervously to Brent, stopping a few metres away. Brent took a step towards her and raised a gloved hand to her chin.

"How naïve she is," he sneered sadistically for the Doctor's benefit. "She still thinks you're a good man."

"And you are?" asked the Doctor desperately. Brent removed his hand.

"I am what you made me," he stated simply, the blame obvious in his voice. "Think about it, Doctor; all your enemies present here. They agree with me: that you're too dangerous to live." He addressed Amy and Rory. "I'm doing a good deed in destroying this man. But I've waited eighteen years to make him feel the pain I felt." His eyes fell upon Lorelei. "I'm sorry it had to be you. That is the only part of the plan that I dislike, but he must understand; he must be brought to his knees." Lorelei's eyes widened with fear as she tried to work out what terrible thing he meant for her. Brent, eying the Doctor for his reaction, slowly removed his right glove to expose a hand composed of a scorched human palm with robotic fingers, tendrils of metal and wire extending all the way to his lower wrist. Lorelei stifled a gasp at the nauseating fusion of scalded flesh and cold metal. Brent appraised it coolly, turning it over before his eyes and in full view of the Doctor. "Of course, it was devastating at first to lose my hand, but the machinery has served me well and the recent advancements in technology have enabled me to…enhance it somewhat." He curled a finger to press an invisible button and immediately his fingertips were engulfed in crackling blue wisps of electricity.

"As you no doubt know," he spoke clearly to his captive audience, "metal is a great conductor of electricity." He locked eyes with the Doctor. "It's not oil and fire," he scorned mordantly, "but I think it'll do the job."

"No, Samil, please," begged the Doctor. Brent smiled malevolently, savouring the first taste of vengeance, then dug his fingers into Lorelei's shoulder.

The effect was immediate. Lorelei cried out as her muscles simultaneously contracted and vainly struggled to induce her rigid arms to push away Brent's hand. Seconds stretched to what seemed like hours of excruciation as Brent unremittingly gripped her, his hate-filled eyes fixed on his nemesis. "NO!" the Doctor's hoarse shout as he fell to one knee continued to echo through the vault as Brent released Lorelei and she collapsed to the ground gasping and choking. He smiled vindictively at the tear crawling down the Doctor's cheek.

"Did you ever think of me?" he demanded roughly. "The poor boy left crushed under a truck in the middle of a warzone?" The Doctor looked anxiously at Lorelei, then at the ground, brow furrowed and biting his lip. "You're pathetic," spat Brent cruelly as the Doctor remained silent, his gaze intent upon the ground.

"After I'd made it to the ship," said the Doctor quietly without looking up, "and disabled the destruct sequence, I was captured and questioned by some soldiers. I managed to convince them that I was a friend and they let me go. By the time I got back to where you were, you were gone. I thought you must have been rescued; I had no idea…"

"That an oil tanker in a warzone might catch fire?" interrupted Brent sarcastically. A sudden change came over the Doctor and he snapped his head up, indignation in his eyes.

"You're blaming me for something out of my control," he began to walk towards Brent who watched him curiously. "You've captured and tortured my friends to cause me pain because of a horrific event eighteen years ago that they had nothing to do with." The Doctor stood tall before Brent. "I've lost a lot of people over the years – my family, my friends; my entire race, but I've saved whole planets and fought against countless creatures who cared only for their own selfish ambition at the cost of others' lives."

"And what of your ambition?" growled Brent. "You're the one who destroyed your own race and let other races become extinct."

"I had no choice," insisted the Doctor through gritted teeth.

"We all have a choice, just like your friend said," spat Brent. "Yours have destroyed my life." The Doctor looked away as the piercing gaze drilled into him.

"Well," Brent smiled unexpectedly. "I think it's time the Time Lords became extinct." He raised his robotic hand as, simultaneously, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver. Brent grabbed the Doctor a second before he could use the sonic and the blue lightning arced into his body. The Doctor grunted and gasped, but kept his focus, his gaze fixed intently on Brent. Slowly, painfully, he able to manoeuvre the sonic until it was almost touching Brent's hand and pressed a button. The sonic buzzed and the lightning ceased. "What?" Brent dropped the Doctor and fiddled with his hand to no avail. The Doctor struggled to his feet, panting and wincing. "What did you do?" exclaimed Brent, exasperated at a flaw in his plan. The Doctor managed a weak smile as he pushed himself to his knees.

"You've just been sonicked. Hmm, I like that line. Amy, is that a good line?" Amy slapped her forehead with her palm. "That means yes," the Doctor divulged. Brent gave up trying to fix his hand and threw him a cunning glance.

"Good thing there's more than one way to use a robotic hand." The smile vanished from the Doctor's face as Brent launched himself at his enemy, mechanical hand leading in what would have been a vicious punch had the Doctor not rolled to one side. He saw Lorelei beginning to painfully heave herself to her feet and the two Movellans guarding Amy and Rory, both watching him helplessly in dismay. He heard rather than saw Brent's second attack and sprang to his feet, catching Brent's fist painfully as it thundered towards his head. Brent snarled and got through a second punch to the stomach, winding him. "Ah, that feels good," Brent grinned as the Doctor spluttered. His robotic hand lunged for the Doctor's throat, but the Doctor grabbed it and pushed it away with all his strength. Brent locked eyes with him as their arms shook with the force, Brent's superior part-titanium arm inching closer. The Doctor glanced over at Lorelei who had just managed to tentatively stand, then returned Brent's sadistic smile.

"Does this?" he asked, and used his free arm to sonic Brent's robotic eye. Brent howled in shock more than anything else and the Doctor shoved him away, causing him to stumble to the ground; depth perception impaired. "Lorelei!" The Doctor hastily threw her the sonic. "The belt packs on the Movellans guarding Amy and Rory," he said quietly enough to avoid them overhearing, "- press the red button and sonic them, quickly!" He deftly leapt back to avoid Brent's furious tackle.

**Time to Let Go**

Lorelei sprinted unsteadily to the Movellans, taking one by surprise as she grabbed his belt pack. He immediately reached for his gun, but Amy and Rory sprang to her aid holding down the Movellans while she pressed the red button and buzzed it with the sonic. The Movellan immediately froze and then blinked. Amy let go of him and helped Rory who was struggling with the burlier of the two. Lorelei repeated the process and it too stood blinking dazedly. "Tell them to help me!" yelled the Doctor breathlessly as he dodged another misguided swing from Brent. "Then do the two Movellans at the door!" The trio looked at each other, bemused for a moment until Amy collected herself.

"Oi, you two," she ordered. "One of you help the Doctor over there; the other one's coming with us." The Movellans obeyed instantly and they hurried across the vault.

"Shoot them!" screamed Brent as he chased the Doctor, realising what was happening.

"Oh no," mumbled Rory as the armed forces on the balcony opposite and the Movellans they were moving towards open-fired. Their Movellan quickly ushered them behind some more crates in the shadows as lasers, bullets and various weapon discharges whizzed past them cacophonously.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and his Movellan fought to restrain Brent who lunged at the Doctor ferociously again and again, so intense was his passion. For his part, the Doctor weaved and blocked, occasionally pushing Brent away in an attempt to disorient him. Despite Brent's fury and powerful aggression, superior numbers soon overcame him and he lay on the ground panting and struggling fitfully as both the Doctor and the Movellan pinned him down.

"I think now would be an excellent time to call off your army," advised the Doctor above the din. Brent grunted and strained, enraged eyes fixed upon the Doctor.

"Not a chance," he sneered. The Doctor gazed at him pensively for a moment until something changed in his demeanour; a hardness crept into his eyes, and he shifted his gaze to the Movellan.

"Your gun," he commanded. "Set it to stun." The Movellan did so as the Doctor held Brent down, who eyed it warily as the Movellan aimed it at his chest. "I stun you," threatened the Doctor, "and you'll miss out on all the fun. And wake up with a frightful headache."

"You're trapped," declared Brent stubbornly, keeping his eye on the gun. "You may have programmed two allies, but you're surrounded by mine; stunning me won't get you anywhere." The Doctor considered this, glancing over to where his friends were trapped and bullets peppered their location and back to Brent's triumphant scowl. His lips pressed tightly together as he took the gun from the Movellan, switching it markedly to kill mode. Brent scoffed. "You're the Doctor: you don't kill in cold blood." The Doctor looked at him darkly, a dangerous blaze in his eyes.

"But, you said it yourself: I killed my own race; my family. Every last one. Because they were trying to kill my friends. And now you're trying to kill me and my friends. And when someone hurts my friends I get very, very cross." Brent swallowed, unsure what to make of the flash of anger in the Doctor's eyes and the tightening of his finger on the trigger. "A machine to kill a machine," murmured the Doctor menacingly.

"What are we going to do?" demanded Amy in frustration as they huddled behind the crates, the steady sound of gunfire reverberating throughout the vault. The Movellan primed his gun and sidestepped briefly to loose a shot at the balcony, then ducked quickly back. "What's your name?" Amy asked him.

"Lim," he replied matter-of-factly before rapidly firing another few shots. "And, err, what are you?" continued Amy as tactfully as she could. "A Movellan, an Android," answered Lim. "You programmed me to obey you."

"Do you know what's in these crates?" enquired Rory, examining the closest accessible one. Lim shook his head.

"No." Rory looked up from the lock he had been examining, giving Amy an encouraging smile.

"Do you want to find out?" Amy returned the smile with a shrug as if she couldn't think if anything better to do.

"May I borrow that?" Amy asked Lorelei and used the sonic screwdriver to spring open both locks. Together they lifted up the thick lid and peered into the crate. "Well," remarked Rory as the faint light glinted off something reflective. "That's not what I was expecting."

"Lim!" Amy called their new ally over. "Do you think these would deflect the gunshots?" Lim scanned the contents of the crate. "That's what they're designed for," he stated.

Brent looked deep into the Doctor's eyes, almost seeming to ignore the lethal gun aimed at his heart.

"Go on then," he mocked darkly. "Do it. Kill me. Prove me right." The fire in the Doctor's eyes burned brighter.

"Don't you think for one second that I'm not capable of killing you," he growled dangerously. "I've had to rid the universe of many bad things, and you're beginning to look like one of them. Do you think you're good, Samil? Is there any trace left of the boy I meet on Galsec Seven?" The Doctor's penetrating gaze bored relentlessly into Brent as though he were scrutinising his very soul, the finger on the trigger tightened even further and Brent, seeing this, began to sweat. The Doctor regarded him severely; any suggestion of fondness or mercy vanished from his countenance.

"You can't categorise me, Doctor," Brent objected, the first perceptible hint of fear in his voice. "I'm not good or bad; I'm a person, and people are complicated." The Doctor paused, the hard edge in his eyes faltering, but he kept the gun aimed precisely, the deadly threat still clear.

"Then what am I, Sammy?" he asked sincerely. "A moment ago you were describing how bad I was, justifying your intent to kill me. But, by your rules, I'm justified in killing you now." Brent's breathing quickened as he watched the Doctor glance broodingly at the gun in his hand.

"I didn't maim your friends like you maimed me," he argued.

"I didn't maim you!" burst out the Doctor heatedly. "The war maimed you, a stupid pointless war that I helped stop!" He seemed to realise something as he said this, for a softness stole back into his eyes and he looked once more at the weapon in his hand, raising it away from its fatal aim with a sad sigh. "Sam," the Doctor knelt, but still kept a firm grip on the gun. "You've held onto this for so long; you've convinced yourself that blaming me, getting your revenge on me will make you happy. I'm telling you now; it won't. All you're doing is holding onto a shard of glass and the longer you hold it, the deeper it cuts you." The dangerous gleam was dissipated from his eyes, replaced by a sympathetic sorrow. He gazed at Brent with a look of hope. "It's time to let go, Samil; time to heal. I can give you your sight back. Easy, just a flick of a switch." He glanced at Brent's mechanical hand. "I'm not so sure about the hand of death, I think we'll leave that one alone." Brent's mouth twitched in the first semblance of a real smile in eighteen years. The Doctor grinned back, once more his old self and, switching the gun back to stun, returned it to the Movellan. "So, do you still want to kill me?" Brent looked away, frowning with a myriad of brimming emotions.

"I…don't know," he managed to croak.

"Charge!" A familiar voice broke through the air and four black-clad figures in shiny helmets sprinted from the shadows, zigzagging to confuse the enemy. Laser discharges bounced off a helmet, another brushing a shoulder. One hit one of them in the chest, absorbed by the armour which caused them to stumble but continue onwards seemingly unharmed. They raced towards the Doctor, one brandishing a stun gun and another the sonic screwdriver. Making it to the Doctor and, realising that he had the situation under control, they skidded to a halt. The gunfire, which had intensified as they had emerged from their hiding place, now died away to avoid hitting Brent. He didn't seem to care, however, as he was still deep in thought and only partially aware of the events unfolding around him. The Doctor nodded with a roguish smile at the masked figures before him.

"A bit early for Halloween, isn't it?" One of the figures hit his arm in mock offense. "How are you, Amy?" he smiled.

Amy removed her protective head gear.

"This suit is not made for a woman," she declared. Rory, Lorelei and Lim removed their head gear too.

"I second that," Lorelei tugged at her uniform. "My pants kept falling down." The Doctor grinned gleefully.

"Rory," he nodded. Rory nodded back and put a hand gingerly to his chest.

"I got shot," he said, wincing.

"Yes, well, that was a very manly thing to do," consoled the Doctor.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Rory smiled proudly.

"Oh, come here, you two!" The Doctor embraced them warmly, the relief evident in his voice. "Now, Pond," he announced. "Where's my sonic?" Amy passed it to him with a flourish.

"You didn't think we'd lose it, did you?"

"No," he replied unconvincingly. "Of course not."

**Redemption**

The Doctor turned to where Brent was still sitting guarded by the Movellan. Crouching on his haunches, he gently held Brent's head steady and restored his robotic eye using the sonic. When it was done, Brent meekly lowered his head.

"Thank you," he mumbled softly. The Doctor gazed compassionately at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's the Samil I knew," he murmured. "And you've still got your whole life ahead of you."

"Life…" Brent lifted his head, bright blue eye glistening. "I…don't know what it is."

"Well," the Doctor glanced at the soldiers on the balcony. "You could start by making some better friends."

"And not electrocuting people," added Lorelei helpfully.

"Or trying to kill them," joined in Rory.

"Speaking of which, I think it's about time we were going," said the Doctor cheerfully. "It's been a long day what with you and your army trying to kill us. That is, if you don't mind." Brent nodded, still frowning.

"Go." The four companions turned and walked towards the door. "Lorelei!" called Brent and she looked around. "I'm…sorry. You too, Doctor. I, I was wrong. I've been a fool." Lorelei smiled thoughtfully.

"That you have, Sam. But that's part of life. We're all free, which means we're all responsible." Brent nodded, thankful, and they continued on their way.

As they passed through the hangar, the Doctor paused before the hulking dark form of the Nemesis. Taking the sonic, he erased the silver lettering and engraved a name of his own. Amy, Rory and Lorelei lingered when he was done and waited for the mist of sparkling particles to clear, revealing the new name glittering brilliantly: Redemption.

**More Heart**

Once on board the Tardis, the Doctor energetically pressed some buttons and watched as a screen showed the results of a scan of its occupants. He did a double take and gazed incredulously at Lorelei's scan.

"What is it?" asked Lorelei, sensing that this was concerning her.

"Well, err, the good news is that you're healing well, thanks to your anomalous DNA," the Doctor babbled.

"And the bad news?" Lorelei put her hands on her hips.

"What? I never said there was bad news!" he protested. Lorelei gave him a look. "Well, there's some interesting news…" Lorelei sighed in exasperation and marched to the screen.

"Let me see," she stopped short as she saw the cause of the Doctor's nervousness. "Is that…?" she rested a hand on her chest. "You have two hearts?" she turned on the Doctor disbelievingly.

"Well…yes. When your old heart got damaged, the DNA must have made a new one start growing. As a back up," he explained, wary of Lorelei's reaction.

"A backup? Is it going to get bigger? Will it fit? What am I supposed to do if I go to hospital?" she blurted.

"Don't say you're part Time Lord," advised the Doctor. "Pretend you didn't know, treat it as an anomaly." Lorelei exhaled in amazement and leaned against the control centre.

"Anyone care for some tea?" asked Rory, clapping his hands together. "I'll make some tea." Amy sniggered.

"I thought I was the wife," she taunted.

"Hey; I got shot!" countered Rory. "It's manly tea, made by a manly man." He nodded at Amy and went out. The others chuckled.

"Manly tea…" muttered Amy with a wry smile. Rory popped his head back in.

"Um, sorry; no one actually said if they wanted tea?"

"Three cups of your manliest tea, Rory the Roman!" boomed the Doctor, and Rory disappeared with a red face.

"Do I have to go?" asked Lorelei softly. "I don't belong anymore; I'm an alien. I can't tell anyone what happened, can't explain why I talk to the Lyrebirds or carry a bowtie with me or look wistfully at phone boxes; all I've thought about since you left is going on adventures with you."

"And look what happened," replied the Doctor. "You've been shot and electrocuted!"

"And I've been on a spaceship and battled an army."

"She did help rescue us," Amy defended her. "She took on those Android things all by herself; I think she deserves at least one more trip."

"And poor Amy, the only girl on the Tardis," added Lorelei. The Doctor looked doubtful. "I'll wear the bowtie," she pleaded, to which Amy chuckled. The Doctor sighed acquiescently.

"Amy, tell her the rules," he directed and wandered over to another part of the console to pull some levers, feigning disinterest whilst inconspicuously watching them. Lorelei squealed excitedly and rushed over to Amy to give her a hug.

"Another girl on the Tardis, you're so right," smiled Amy as they hugged. "A Tardis sister. Now, the first rule of travelling with the Doctor: don't wander off."

"What are the other rules?" asked Lorelei.

"Something about doing what he says - I never listen." Lorelei grinned and called to the Doctor:

"So, where are we going?"

"You're going to bed; you need a right good sleep after what you've been through today."

"But-"

"Second rule: do everything I tell you. Off to bed you go."

"Oh, man. Can I have my tea first?" she implored as Rory entered with a tray.

"All right, but then straight to bed; no adventures for tired grumpy people. Except for me," he added, "because I'm-"

"The Doctor, we know," Amy finished for him. He scowled at being interrupted. "Honestly," Amy confided in Lorelei, "his ego is as big as the inside of the Tardis."

"Hey, no insulting me! That's a rule!" complained the Doctor. "Now put your bowtie on and drink your tea." Lorelei smiled at the command and skipped over to Rory who handed her a tea.

"Would you care for a manly biscuit?" he asked, offering a plate. Lorelei giggled.

"Are they biscuits made by a manly man or will they turn me into a manly man?"

"Nah, they're just biscuits. Offered by a manly man."

Amy tugged the Doctor's arm and took him aside.

"Did you know that was going to happen? The second heart?" she asked him. They both looked over at Lorelei and Rory, amiably chatting and drinking tea.

"No," the Doctor admitted quietly. "This has never been done before; I didn't know what the consequences would be." He scanned her face pensively. "You're thinking of Melody."

"They wanted to turn her into a weapon…"

"No, no one knows about this," he contested. "She'll be safe once she's back on Earth."

"Like she was this morning? Doctor, how did that man know about her?" The Doctor looked back over at Lorelei.

"She can't stay. Not with me."

"Why not?" protested Amy. "She's practically your family; you made her what she is-" The Doctor's eyes flashed.

"Like Samil? Is that what you're saying? I've created another monster?"

"No," Amy calmed him. "You saved her life, but you're the only one who knows what she really is. And if anything ever happened to her…"

"I'd never forgive myself," the Doctor finished, gazing back across at her. "I know. That's why we're going to see Mr. Smith."

"Who?" The Doctor turned to her with a smile.

"Oh, you'll like him: he knows practically everything there is to be known. An old friend, actually. Well, a friend of a friend." Amy looked worried. "Everything's fine, Pond," he reassured her. "Go on and drink your tea." He watched as she walked over to the others and then discreetly checked Lorelei's scan again: **HEART 1: 87% HEART 2: 13% ** and, a few seconds later: **HEART 1: 85% HEART 2: 15% ** "Well," he said to himself. "No one can ever call her heartless."


End file.
